Is It Fine Now?
by Shizenneko Anya
Summary: Steve saw the news about gay marriages. He came to ask Tony about it. (STony one-shot)


**A/N: A short one-shot. I just wanted to write something, so yeah. Hope you enjoy. :3**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

 **Is It Fine Now?**

"Tony, can I talk to you for a while?"

Steve called out from outside Tony's workshop as he knocked on the glass door.

Tony looked up from the piece of metal he was working on. He was repairing his armor suit when Steve came down to see him. He raised an eyebrow at the unexpected guest, eyeing the soldier who was waiting behind the glass door.

"Let the Capsicle in, J." He told JARVIS, as he went back to fixing his armor, a screwdriver in hand and a frown on his face, focusing on the task at hand.

The AI complied, unlocking the door and allowing Steve to enter the workshop. Steve looked around the room. He had only been here for several times. The Avenger had all moved in to the Stark Tower, and Steve spent most of his time upstairs at the living room, just like everyone else.

Tony put his screwdriver down on the table, sitting on a wheeled chair in front of it before turning towards the other man with an amused face. He was wearing his usual black tank top and baggy jeans, his dark hair was messy and his hands were dirtied with grease.

"Fancy seeing you here, Cap. Come and sit." He gestured towards another nearby wheeled chair in the room.

The blonde nodded and went to sit on the chair. So right now he's here in Tony's workshop, just the two of them. He furrowed his brows. What was he going to say? He had acted on impulse and just went straight down to the workshop, before he had time to contemplate his action.

He had been watching the TV in the living room when the news came up. It was about gay marriage being allowed on some countries and such. Steve was shocked, he didn't know the world could change this much for 70 years. Back at his time, liking the same gender was such a taboo that people end up being thrown in jail.

He watched the news closely. It was weird. Approving same-sex relationships legally…

Wait.

That means..

He and Tony can..?

…

And so Steve found himself hurrying downstairs towards Tony's workshop.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

The genius eyed the blonde curiously. What did Steve want from him?

Yes, he was slightly—okay maybe he was more than _slightly_ happy that Steve approached him. Sure, they talked a lot, when they were hanging out with the rest of the team, and yes, they argued and fought a lot too, but this time Steve was approaching him personally, _privately_ , even though Tony didn't know what the hell Steve wanted to talk about.

Steve was looking down, his back hunched over while he fidgeted with his hands. His eyebrows furrowed into a frown as he pondered about what to say. Tony raised an eyebrow.

Damn. Even with only Steve's plain white shirt and old-fashioned khaki pants, he looked stunning as hell. And with that serious expression too.

"Hurry the hell up and spill it, Cap." The brunette snorted as he moved his wheeled chair to the side and reached for a rag, cleaning his greasy hand with the piece of clothing.

"Is it fine now? Gay relationships?" The soldier blurted out, eyes looking up at the billionaire.

Tony stopped. He looked at the other man with slightly wide eyes.

"What?"

Steve sighed.

"I'm asking about gay relationships. I was watching the news, and they were talking about gay marriages in some countries. In the 40's, those sorts of things are taboo, and well..." he trailed off.

"And why are you asking me this?"

"Because I thought you knew a lot about these kinds of things? Being a playboy and all."

The billionaire frowned. He put the rag back on its former place.

"Correction, an ex-playboy. I was seriously serious with Pepper, before she broke it up with me."

The blonde looked at him with a slightly concerned face.

"No, well, it's fine right now. I realize she was more like a big sister to me." The genius shrugged.

Steve nodded understandingly.

"So you like a guy?" Tony smirked.

"W-what?"

The soldier choked a little. A faint blush making its way to his cheeks.

Seeing the blonde's reaction, Tony's heart sank a bit. So Steve liked a guy? Who was he? How dare he snatched Steve away from Tony Stark?

Then again, he really deserved a much more better person than Tony. Steve Rogers was perfect. And Tony was, well, Tony. He was nothing compared to the soldier.

The billionaire sighed inwardly and muttered a curse under his breath, urging his mind to stop thinking about stupid things.

"So, Captain America is gay?" The brunette asked again, a playful smirk forming on his face. He tried as hard as he could to ignore the slight pain in his chest.

"I'm only asking about gay relationships in this modern era. That doesn't necessarily mean I'm one of them." Steve replied calmly, avoiding the question. There was no way he was going to let Tony knew about his feelings for the brunette.

Wait, so why was he here again?

Wasn't it to confess to the adorable, sexy man in front of him?

Had _the_ Captain America chickened out?

Apparently.

"Then why did you ask about it?"

Steve snapped back from his thoughts. He looked at the brunette, meeting the billionaire's rich brown eyes.

Those eyes.

They're just too pretty.

"I just wanted to… Well.." Steve couldn't form any words, he was too busy staring at the brunette's pretty eyes.

Tony felt his heart sank deeper. It was obvious Steve liked someone, and a guy at that. He knew there was no way Steve was going to be interested in him, but seeing the blonde being so obvious about liking _another guy_ still made his chest hurt.

I mean, they were already going at each other's throat when they first met. Tony knew he was being a jerk, but what could he do? Tony Stark was a total jerk, everybody knew about that.

While Steve Rogers, on the other hand, was a full-fledged gentleman, a great leader, brave, strong, kind, caring.. All in all, perfect.

Right.

It was already a miracle that the captain had somehow managed to cope up with Tony's bizarre personality.

But Tony Stark, being Tony Stark, was also famous for his rash actions.

So he got up from his seat, grabbed Steve's front shirt and pulled him up for a rough kiss.

Steve's eyes widened in shock.

Was the billionaire kissing him right now?

Tony broke the kiss quickly, a faint blush on his cheeks, his eyes slightly wide, as he took a big breath, not stepping back from the blonde.

"How was that, Cap? I can teach you several things that will surely help you with your relationship with whoever the fuck it is that you're having a crush on."

The genius's eyes were looking straight at the soldier, but they were not focused, his mind was somewhere else.

Steve, who had recovered from his shock, looked down at Tony with amused eyes, before he got an idea as he quickly pushed the brunette away, feigning a look of slight disgust. He wanted to see how Tony would react. He wanted to know if the brunette really had a feeling for him or if he just did that for fun.

Tony, who didn't notice Steve's amused expression before (he was panicking a bit after kissing Steve without a thought), only stood there frozen to the spot, eyes wide as it dawned on him how _stupid_ he was for suddenly _kissing_ Captain America.

Fuck, he had ruined it all with Steve.

Now, not only Steve _hated_ him, he was also _disgusted_ with him.

Tony bit his lips, eyes staring blankly at the floor.

Steve saw Tony's expression, which was a mixture of pain, guilt, and regret.

"Tony—"

Tony snapped back to reality, hurriedly stepping away from Steve.

"Shit— Sorry Cap, that was— I wasn't thinking and—" Tony was looking anywhere but Steve.

"Tony."

"It's just—You suddenly came here and—"

"Tony."

"Talked about those gay freaking things and—"

" _Tony."_

The brunette flinched at the tone of Steve's word and immediately shut up.

"Tony—"

"Cap I—"

"—I love you."

…

Tony blinked.

"…"

"…"

"Uh, what?"

The captain laughed. Although he felt guilty by testing the billionaire like that, he just couldn't stand how adorable the brunette was right now with his big brown eyes and a confused expression.

Tony glared at the blonde, realizing how dumb he must look like right now.

"What the fuck, Cap, stop freaking bullshitting me—"

And now he was sealed shut by a pair of soft lips that were Steve's. Tony gasped, his body tense as his mind tried to register what was happening. Steve was kissing and hugging him, strong arms wrapped around his lean waist. The shorter man then relaxed into the soldier's warm embrace, giving into the kiss and savoring the taste of Captain America's lips against his.

Steve broke the kiss, gazing down at Tony. The genius was dazed, his brown eyes glazed, his thin lips slightly parted, and his messy dark hairs only adding to the sexiness.

The blonde pressed their forehead together, a hand ruffling the brunette's hair as the other wrapped securely on his waist.

"So.." Steve mumbled.

"Hmm?" Tony hummed, a contented sigh escaping his lips.

"Is it fine now? Gay relationships?"

* * *

 **Review please! :D**


End file.
